I've Never YaoiYuri Style
by Eagle07
Summary: The Host club twins are bored, so they decide to have a party with a game called 'I've Never'. This has crossovers of books and anime. This is rated 'M' because of alcohol use and later chapters will have YaoiYuri. Don't like don't read!
1. Let’s Get Started

**I've never… YaoiYuri style Chapter One: Let's Get Started.**

Author's note: 'I've never,' is a game that people over 21 play. So for this story everyone in it is 21 or over.

The only thing I own it the story itself. Some of the people in here are a little out of character but that's why it's called FanFiction.

(Author's Notes)

**I've never… YaoiYuri style Chapter One: Let's Get Started.**

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"I'm bored." Hikaru said to Kaoru.

"Me too." He responded. "Hey I have an idea. You go call our friends; Fred and George and tell them we want to play 'I never'."

"Okay. But what are you going to do?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm going to go call everyone we know, and tell them that were having a party here starting tonight at 6:00." Kaoru answered as he went to find the cell phone.

"It's 11:30, so that give us a little over… six hours to get ready." Hikaru said looking at his watch. "You better hurry with those phone calls. It takes Inuyasha 3 hours to get here because he has to get through the well."

"Yeah, I know that. Go call Fred and George." Kaoru said as he picked up the cell and started calling someone.

Hikaru goes to the house phone and call's the twins.

_Ring … Ring … Ring_

"Fred and George residents. This if Fred."

"Hey Fred, this is Hikaru. Is George there as well?" Hikaru asked him.

"Hi Hikaru, how's it going? Yeah, George is here." Fred says. He then covers the phone and says to George, "George pick up the other phone."

"Alright. I'm coming." George says back to him. "Just a second."

"He's coming, just give him a sec." Fred says, back on the phone.

"Oh good. So how have you guys been?" Hikaru asked Fred.

"Were doing well. The shop is going really well thanks to Harry." (I'm talking about the shop the Twins created from the money that Harry gave them after the Tri-Wizard Tournament.)

"Well that's awesome." Hikaru said.

"Hey, I'm here. What's up Hikaru?" George asked after he picked up the phone.

"Hey, George. Well as you both should know, when Kaoru and I are bored, it's never a good thing…"

"Right!" Fred and George said together.

"… So we decided to hold a party, here starting here at 6:00 tonight."

"Okay. Then what do you need us for if you have come up with something to do?" George asked.

"Well we want to play 'I never' with everybody that comes." Hikaru answered.

"Oh." Fred said.

George looks and Fred grinning and says into the phone, "You want to play a truthful game don't you?"

"So that when we play you can't lie." Fred said looking back at George and grinning as well. [They'll use Magic

"Yeah. Would you guys help us out?"

"Sure. Fred, go get everything ready I'll do the rest." George said to Fred as Fred hung up the phone.

"Thanks guys!" Hikaru said grinning.

"What kind of drink do you want?" George asked Hikaru. "We need to know ahead of time so we can set it up."

"Uh… I don't know. Let me go ask Kaoru." He walks across the room to Kaoru after he put's down the phone.

"… Yeah, here at 6 tonight. See if you can get Hiei to come also. I know that he will enjoy it. Oh just a sec Kurama. What is it Hikaru?" Kaoru said while holding the phone away from his mouth.

"George wants to know what drink we want, and I don't know what to tell him." Hikaru answered him.

"Uh … well… I don't know either. Hey Kurama…" Kaoru said into the phone. "What's your favorite alcoholic drink?"

"Alcohol!? So you're doing that kind of party." The twins look at each other with sweat drops. "Well then. Let me think… Well… tequila would be my first choice, and… vodka would be my second." Kurama said with a grin. "I'll see you guys at around 6 tonight, later. Hiei will be there as well." (I don't know Kurama's favorite _drink_ so I just picked mine.)

"Right then, later." Kaoru said has he hung up the phone.

"I'll go tell Fred to use tequila, vodka and a third one that they want. Is that ok?" Hikaru ask his brother.

"Yeah that's a good idea. They are helping us to do this so yeah." Kaoru answered.

Hikaru walked back over to the house phone.

"Fred? You still there?" He asked into the phone.

"Yeah I'm here. Did you figure out what you wanted to drink?" Fred said into the phone.

"Yeah. We decided on three; tequila, vodka and a third one that you guys want. I mean you are helping us, so we wanted to let you pick one. Can we do three? We'll pay for the drinks if you want."

"Ok then. Don't worry about the money we'll buy it, and yeah we can do more than one. Actually that's a good idea cause then the guests can pick what they want."

"Okay that's good. I'll see you guys later." Hikaru said as he was hanging up the phone.

"Yeah, we'll see you later. We will come a little early so we can set up for the 'game' later, bye." Fred said as he hung up the phone.

"That great, later." Hikaru said hanging up the phone.

"Let's get this party started. Let's go the store to get some food. I want to have a good time, so I am going to be smart and put food out so that _alcohol i_s not the only thing in our system." Kaoru said as he was heading towards the door.

"Okay let's go." Hikaru said as he followed his brother.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Please leave reviews, I want to know if this is any good. :D

**Reminder to all my readers;** I am a beta. If you need one let me know and I'll gladly help.


	2. Who’s going to show up?

**I've never… YaoiYuri style Chapter Two: Who's going to show up???**

Author's note: 'I've never,' is a game that people over 21 play. So for this story everyone in it is 21 or over.

The only thing I own it the story itself. Some of the people in here are a little out of character to fit the story, but that's why it's called FanFiction.

(Author's Notes)

**I've never… YaoiYuri style Chapter Two: Who's going to show up???**

So they went to the store and got different kinds of foods. When they came back an hour later they went into that house and put everything away. About thirty minutes after putting away the food and started setting up; the fire-place turned green and one of the Wesley Twin's came through, with drinks for 'I've never' and other such things that the two of them decided to bring.

"Hope you don't mind whisky." George said as he stepped out of the fire waving the bottle of whisky. "Fred, glad you could make it on time."

"Sorry I put on the wrong pants before I left." Fred said.

"Hey Fred and George." Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

"Now that Fred is here we can announce the others…"

"Others?"

"Yes. They are as follows…"

"Harry Potter." Harry says as he steps out of the fire.

"Ronald Wesley." Ron said walking out of the fire. "But I like to be called Ron if you don't mind."

"And finally…" Fred says.

"You know boys it is supposed to be lady's first." A voice said as a girl stepped out of the fire.

"Sorry Hermione didn't think about it." Ron said.

"Yeah, and besides chivalry is dead." Harry said.

"True. Hermione Granger, boys, pleased to meet you." She said.

"Stop being a girly girl Hermione." Ron said. "It's not like you."

"True. But sometimes fun." She said with a smirk.

"We're going to have one hell of a night." Hikaru said smiling. "Kaoru?"

"I think your right." He answered smiling back.

"It's 1:00 already. We have 4 hours to get read so let's get started." Hermione says going to the table with decorations on it and then saying, "Now let's have some fun. Oh and by the way I'm only here to help set up and making sure everything here is legal. Then I'm leaving to go and spend time with Ginny. Because it's needed."

So for the next hour or so they were decorating and setting everything up in the different rooms. So now it's about 2:30.

_Ding… Ding… Ding…_

"Oh hey that's the door bell. Wonder who's getting here first?" Hikaru stated as he walked towards the door. He then answers the door.

"Hey Hikaru, am I too early or does it matter?" The person at the door asks him.

"Yeah you're a little early but that's okay. Would you help out with the rest of setting up?"

"Sure. What do you need help with?" The boy asked, as they walk inside the house.

"Everyone, this is Uzumaki Naruto." Hikaru introduced.

"Hi, everybody. What can I help with?" Naruto said.

"Well if you into the kitchen you'll find some trays of food. A few of those need to go into the room over there." Someone says as they point towards the 'Game Room'. (Title on the door) "And the rest can stay there for now."

"Okay, I can do that. How many are there?" Naruto asked.

"I think about four or five. Why?"

"Oh just wondering." Naruto answers.

So Naruto then goes into the kitchen and uses his shadow clone jutsu. He did as many clones as there were trays. So five Naruto's, each with one tray came out of the kitchen. And he got the job done in record time.

"Wow." Someone said. "He likes to help."

"No." Someone says in the background. "It's just that every task he is given, he treats it as a mission. That's why I like him so much."

"Hey Sasuke." Kaoru says.

"Hope you don't mind. No one answered the door so I let myself in."

"No, that's alright Sasuke. This is Uchiha Sasuke for you who don't know him already."

"Hey." He says.

"Do you not like helping people or is it your pride that will not let you help, Sasuke?" Someone says as they appear in a puff of smoke.

"No, it's not against my pride, Kakashi-Sensei I just haven't gotten the chance to ask if help was needed yet." Sasuke glared at him. "And anyway what's it matter to you?"

"Nothing, I'm Hatake Kakashi by the way." The man said.

"Glad you could make it. But I don't remember calling you, how did you hear about this?" Kaoru asked him.

"I wanted to know where Sasuke was going. So I followed him."

"Oh. Well are you going to stay and play?"

"No, I just wanted to know where Sasuke was going and now that I know I'll be leaving now. Later guys." Then he's gone in a puff of smoke.

"O… k… ay. Is he always like that Sasuke?" Hikaru asked him.

"Sorry to say but yeah… Anyway… do you need help with anything?" Sasuke asked.

"Not that I can think of, but you can go around and look and ask other people if you want to."

"K then." Sasuke says as he walks away.

Over the next hour they all were setting up and finished around 4:00. At about 4:30 Hermione says this as she is headed towards the fire;

"Now that everything is set and _legal_ I am now going to leave to go spend time Ginny."

"We could just spend our time together here?" Ginny said as she came out of the fire.

"Ginny!? What are you doing here?" Ron says really surprised.

"What's it matter to you! I'm over 21 I can do what I want!" She says. "Also I was not at home so I decided to come here so that Hermione did not have to come and search for me."

"That works. You ask if we can get a room to ourselves."

"Were in a mansion why would we not be able to get one?" Ginny says looking at the twins grinning.

Hikaru says; "You can use one of the rooms here."

"Yeah. What floor do you want?" Kaoru say after him. Both of them trying to cover up a nose bleed.

"How many floors are in this mansion?" One of the girls asks.

"7 floors. On each floor the number of rooms starts at 10 and go up to 30." One of the twins answers.

"Wow. That's a lot. Where do you want to go Ginny?" Hermione asks her.

"Well I kind of want to go to floor 3. How's that?" She says.

"Fine with me." They both then look at the twins and say together;

"How do we get to the third floor? We'll pick the room when we get there."

"Go up the two flights' on your left. Please tell the maid up there were you are so that if something happens we can find you. Also, if you need something please tell her and she will get it for you. She will be the only one that knows where you are."

"Okay. Can we get _anything_?"

"If we have it, yes."

"Okay then. We'll see you guy's later."

"Yeah, later…". Everyone watches as they walk up the stairs.

"Now all we have to do is wait until everyone else shows up." Someone said.

"That's not entirely true." Someone says in the shows.

"Four of your guests are here." The second person that's hiding in the shadows says.

"Do you know who we are yet?" A third person says.

"If you have not figured it out yet then I really don't know what to say." The fourth person in the shadows says.

"Well the one who said 'That's not entirely true' is Kurama." Hikaru says.

"The last person who spoke is Hiei. Then the other two are Kuwabara and Yusuke." Kaoru says after him.

"Very good, now that most of us are here why don't we start the party?" Kurama says.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Kurama…" Hikaru says as the four boys walk out of the shadows.

"Hello."

"…Hiei…"

"Hi."

"…Yusuke…"

"Yo." Yusuke says walking around.

"… Lastly … Kuwabara."

"Hey."

"Now we only have to wait for one or two more. I know that Inuyasha is coming, but I don't know about Miroku." Kaoru says. "It is now 5:00 he should be here any minute."

_Knock … Knock_

"That should be him now." Hikaru says walking to the door. "Oh hey Sakura, Ino I didn't know you were going to be here. Welcome to the party."

"You don't mind us coming do you?" One of them asks.

"No we don't mind at all the more people there are the more fun that were going to have." He says. "Come on in. We're waiting for one more person and then we can get started."

"Okay." The same girl says.

They walk in and just after the door closes the door-bell rings. Hikaru open the door to reveal Inuyasha and Miroku. "Now the party can start." Hikaru says as he let them in and closes the door.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Reminder to all my readers;** I am a beta. If you need one let me know and I'll gladly help.


	3. Let's Eat

**I've never… YaoiYuri style Chapter Three: Let's Eat.**

Author's note: 'I've never,' is a game that people over 21 play. So for this story everyone in it is 21 or over.

The only thing I own it the story itself. Some of the people in here are a little out of character to fit the story, but that's why it's called FanFiction.

(Author's Notes)

**I've never… YaoiYuri style Chapter Three: Let's Eat.**

The two girls and three boys walked over to the rest of the group.

"Now that everyone is here we can start this." Kaoru says as they are walking over. "The first thing that we need to do is eat so that when we play our 'game' later, we have food in our system."

"Yeah that way we will not get sick." Hikaru say after his brother.

"What game are we going to play?" Naruto asked.

"I think that we'll just have to wait and find out." Sasuke says to him.

"Ah, I'd rather have it that way."

"Then why did you ask what we are going to play?"

"To be honest; I don't know." Naruto says with an sweat drop. Sasuke then sighs with one as well. 'Why do I love this guy?' Sasuke says in his head.

----------

"You want to know something Ginny; I kind of want to play they're little game."

"You know what; I was thinking the same thing. Let's go."

"Okay." They get out of bed and start walking down to where everyone is.

----------

Down in the Game Room people are eating, talking and such things and having a good time filling up on food. It's been about an hour or more after everyone shows up and it is now around 7:00pm. Hikaru starts to say; "Hey everyone can I have you attention." Everyone then starts settling down and he says; "Now that it is about 7:00 we will start playing the first of two games that we are all going to play."

"The first game we are going to play is Twister." Kaoru say as he open the hidden door in the outer wall to reveal four playing boards of Twister. "Let's play."

"Can we play too?" Ginny asks.

"I though you were going to spend time together, alone." Kaoru asks back.

"Well we want to play you little game that you're going to do later." She answers him.

"Ah."

"I want to play as well if I'm not too late to join." Someone says walking in the door with a broom.

"Draco!?" Harry says looking surprised. "I though you were at a meeting till late? Why are you carrying a broom? You didn't fly all the way here did you?"

"Yes I did fly all the way here. Anyway I am the owner of the company. So I reschedule the meeting for next week, so that I have the weekend off." (I made him the owner of a random company.)

"Really! That's wonderful. Now we get to spend time together like we wanted to." Harry said gleefully, and grinning as he walked over and kissed him. (XD)

"You know, you should really get a room you two." A voice say as yet another person walks into the room.

"Seamus!?" Ron says running up to him. "You made it."

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I make it to a party?"

"… We might need more alcohol for the game later." George says to his twin.

"I think that you're right. I go get some more." Fred says as he disappears to their house for more alcohol.

"A lot more."

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Reminder to all my readers;** I am a beta. If you need one let me know and I'll gladly help.


	4. Please Read!

First and foremost this is not a new chapter. I lost the original file for this story so the only thing I have right now is what is here on FF. If I get on 'review' saying someone wants more I will write more. I haven't done anything with this since the 3rd chapter was posted. About two weeks after chapter 3 was posted I had most of chapter 4 done and the 'I Never' game was finished. All I needed to do was rearrange everything and put it into the story. However shortly after that the flash drive that, that file was one was stolen. It was stolen not even an hour after I finished it. I didn't get the chance in that hour to back it up on the computer. Someone took it straight from the computer that I was using. (Mind you, at the time I was using my school's computer). So since then I haven't really worked on it. So I am writing this to see if anyone wants me to write more. Even if one person wants me to I will. So if you want more either send me a message or post a review on this story telling me you want to read more. Just to let people know, this statement has no time limit. Meaning if in like a year someone finds this story and wants more I will still work on it.

Also if you don't have an account here on FF, send me an Email with the subject FanFiction or I Never and tell me that way. Here is my Email;


End file.
